In Practice
by ALC Punk
Summary: Lee Adama appreciates his wife, and tries to show her that every morning. He also wakes up far too early for her comfort. Anastasia DuallaLee Adama


Disclaimer: not mine.  
Rating: 18+ Porn.  
Pairing: Anastasia Dualla/Lee Adama Set/Spoilers: LYDB, pre-season three, I guess. Ish.  
Notes: This's for Ysrith. I have figured out the secret to writing Lee (for me, at least). If I pretend he's Scott Summers, I'm all over it. 

_**In Practice.**_  
by ALC Punk!

Lee Adama had always been good at waking up before the alarm. Back in his flight school days, he'd been mocked by many bunkmates. At the crack of dawn, he'd wake up, and do morning calisthenics--or, if he was feeling mean, he'd practice his parade-voice. Yelling and shouting maneuvers and directions until dirty socks, underwear, and anything else to hand pelted him. It always gave him a sense of smugness that he could annoy them that easily.

Even now, years later, he still woke before any alarm. If he and Anastasia planned to be up by six, he'd wake at five. It was slightly annoying, since he sometimes didn't go to bed before two. But it was nice to still feel the discipline exert itself over his body.

He opened his eyes and took in the sight of his wife. Anastasia Dualla slept neatly, stretched out with her arms tucked out of the way. The only non-neat part was the way she buried her face in the pillow. Early on, Lee had worried that she wouldn't be able to breathe like that. But when she didn't die, he relaxed. Besides, it was adorable.

"Anastasia." Waking her was a careful prospect. Those slim elbows could be dangerous if he annoyed her too early in the morning. Lee took his life (or at least his ribs) into his own hands and moved the inch to kiss her ear.

"Mrph."

Encouraged, he kissed her neck, then her cheek. "Morning."

"Lee." Her voice was muffled by the pillow.

"What?" He trailed delicate little kisses down her neck to her shoulder, happy she slept in the nude when she could get away with it. He made sure she could get away with it a lot.

Her hand came up and patted his cheek. "You're ver' nice."

"Just nice?"

"Mhmm."

But he could hear the laughter in her voice--muffled though it was. He turned his head and kissed her fingers, "Wanna elaborate?"

Anastasia lifted her head from the pillow and inspected him. "Hrm... Nah. Your ego doesn't need help."

"Mmm. My ego is saddened." Lee groped the conveniently-bare Anastasia skin and considered, "When do you have watch?" As if he didn't already know.

She rolled her eyes, but grinned at him. "In about an hour."

"Well." Grinning, he reached out and brushed a finger over her cheek, "I wonder what we can do in that time."

"Gosh," Anastasia rolled onto her back and stretched, "I have no idea."

The sarcasm made him smile more. And then he tugged the covers off and began a very thorough investigation of her skin. With his mouth. He started with her shoulders, nuzzling and kissing and tasting. By the time he licked a line across one of her breasts, she'd stopped giggling. Mostly.

By the time he'd reached her hips, she was impatient, fingers in his hair and complaining that he was taking his damned time.

"I like taking my time," he informed her before licking her thigh.

"Lee..." Her voice cut off into a moan as he did as she'd been requesting. Her hips arched up and he chuckled at her before becoming very serious about what he was doing with his mouth.

His mother had always told him that to be the best he had to practice. And Lee had done quite a bit of practice on his girlfriends. Finding out what they liked and what they didn't. With Anastasia, it had taken him almost a month to refine the technique appropriately. Until he could gauge exactly how much pressure and movement to apply. Suction, fingers caressing her skin, even exactly when to cup her ass.

"Lee." This time her voice caught on a gasp, the hand still on his hair flexed and her hips pushed up off the bed. "Oh, gods, Lee--"

Of course, he could vary his movements. He could draw it out, drive her insane, and wait until her heel was digging into his back. But she has watch soon, and he can't send her off completely worn out.

Panting, she tugged at his head. "Lee."

Leisurely, he kissed his way back up, stopping to investigate her breasts again.

"Don't have time, Lee." She murmured, but her breath was shallow, and her hips were rocking.

He rubbed his hands up and down her legs before settling between them, pressed against her. "We have lots of time."

Lifting her legs, she planted her heels and pushed up against him, smirking when his breath caught. "Maybe you do." She did it again.

Lee let out a moan of his own and dropped his head forward to kiss her.

Her fingers shoved through his hair, cradling his head.

And, in control of himself or not, Lee knew that if this continued, he'd be gone before he'd started. "Dee--"

Her tongue slid along his, and his brain stopped working.

Mostly.

Lee had just enough brain left to roll onto his side, bringing Anastasia with him. They ended up in a jumble of limbs for a moment before she got him onto his back, legs straddling his. Then she laughed softly, "I promise not to knock you off the bed, Lee."

It registered that his head was right at the edge and then she slid down onto him, and he wasn't registering anything else but her.

Lee had long admired the muscles in Anastasia's legs. With his hands on her hips, he could feel them work as she moved above him, riding him until he went over the edge. Body pulsing, back arching, Lee was only aware of her on the periphery.

Then it was over, and she was bending down to kiss him, lips soft and wet against his. He cupped the back of her head, kissing her gratefully. Enjoying the movement of her hips against his skin.

It occurred to him that she was still aroused and hadn't reached orgasm--well, not more than once.

Caressing her back and sides, he worked his hand between them, eventually cupping her.

"Lee, it's all right." She murmured, kissing his chin and pulling back slightly. Just enough so that his hand had more leverage.

He slipped a finger into her and felt her clench around it. Brushing her clitoris with his thumb, he refined his technique as she moved against his hand. A second finger seemed the perfect addition, and he made a mental note to remember that. After he watched the beautiful woman above him explode into orgasm.

With her hand braced on the bed next to his side, she moved, straining until she broke. Muscles fluttering, she dropped forward as her elbow gave way and landed on his chest.

"Damn..." She huffed out a breath. "I hope I have the energy for watch."

Lee pressed his fingers into her one last time, enjoying the twitch she reacted with, then kissed her cheek. "You'll be fine. Just tell 'em you didn't sleep well."

"Oh," Anastasia smiled at him as she slid out of bed. "I slept very well."

Turning onto his side, Lee propped his head on his hand to watch her dress--early on in their relationship, she'd learned to dress where he couldn't reach her. Otherwise, it could lead to groping and more sex. He was just lazy enough to not want to get out of bed to chase her around.

"Good."

-f-


End file.
